Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Rush 125SF
Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Rush 125SF 'is a variation of Meteo L-Drago LW105LF. It was first released with the Ultimate L-Drago Reshuffle Set and later sold alongside Lightning L-Drago 100HF and Meteo L-Drago LW105LF by Hasbro. Face Bolt: L-Drago II The face bolt is a translucent purple color with a white L-Drago II motif. The hand strongly resembles that of an ''L. Energy Ring: L-Drago II Rush Ver. The L-Drago II Rush Ver. Energy Ring is translucent crimson red with gold paint. It has multiple and various spikes that increase its attack power. However, it will also increase recoil. It has two modes, barrage mode and assault mode. In Assault Mode, the heads cover the claws on Meteo. in Barrage Mode, the heads cover the mouths, creating a look of a full dragon. Barrage mode doesn't have much difference due to the Energy Ring being made of plastic. Because it doesn't have rubber, it can not absorb attacks, but this is still a good energy ring for attack. '''Attack: 5 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Meteo *'Weight': 28.31 grams Meteo features six protrusions of an alternating pattern between silver jaws and gold jaws. It is quite a small Fusion Wheel, revealing more rubber on L-Drago II for Spin Steal. The silver jaw is smoother, as opposed to the rugged appearance of the red jaw. In Assault Mode, Meteo L-Drago is better against Left-Spinning Beyblades, as it does not grip onto the Fusion Wheel, which slows it down. Uses In Customization Meteo and L-Drago II Assault Ver. have found usages as a Smash Attacker. These combos currently include Ultimate Meteo L-Drago 85/90/100 RF/R2F/MF, and MF Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Assault 100WD. Another extremely versatile combo is MF Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Assault CH120XF, as it can steal spin while occasionally KO-ing opposing Beyblades. For Spin-Stealing, MF Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb Ver. ED145/GB145WD is your prime choice. Another combo is MF-H Ultimate Meteo L-Drago LW105LRF Attack: 6- Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 - Absorb: 0 Spin Track: 125 125 is a Mid-Profile Spin Track. The spin track has the height of an attack type but the stamina to make it not scrape the floor stadium. It is utilized in mid-height stamina combos, as it is more difficult to destabilize compared to the height of 145 in stamina combos. However it has declined in popularity and a good track and as the choice mid-height track due to the release of T125 and D125. Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: SF SF provides a semi-aggressive movement pattern. SF exhibits increased Defense over the Sharp and Defense Bottoms due to the increased friction and rounded edges. The downside is that Stamina is decreased and causes the Beyblade to move around more, exposing it to an Attack type. The trade-off in stamina for stability makes it inferior to SD and WD in terms of Stamina. Semi-Flat tip is usually used in Balance type Beyblades as it combines equal aspects of Attack, Defense and Stamina. ﻿It is translucent orange in colour. Attack: 3 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 Gallery ultimatemeteoldragorushversion.jpg 8244233_0_9999_lge_v1_m56577569842327527.jpg|Box set this came with Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblades Category:Left Spin Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades